Der alles und entscheidene Tag
by Jean nin asar ahi smabell
Summary: Familienzusammenführung, unerfüllte Liebschaften und sowieso der alltägliche Wahnsinn, der arme Charlie hat wirklich viel zu ertragen. Was haben Tonks, Bill, Fiona und der Rest der Familie unter einem Dach zu suchen? OneShot beendet


_Huhu ihr lieben! Es ist mal wieder soweit, ein Gemeinschaftsprojekt erblickt das Licht der Welt - nebenbei soll es als Neujahrsgeschenk fungieren ;-) Ich hoffe, ihr habt beim Lesen genauso viel Spaß, wie wir beim Schreiben hatten! (Mit Glück gibts irgendwann ein Bild zu der Story - lasst also eure E-Mail-Adressen da, wenn ihr dann auch eins wollt!!)_

_°knutscha°_

_Jean und Saxas13_

**

* * *

**

**Der alles und entscheidene Tag**

Was schief gehen kann, geht auch schief! Dieses Motto müsste eigentlich draußen auf einem Banner dick und fett über unserer Haustür hängen. Genaugenommen weiß ich das ja schon lange. Ich lebe hier immerhin schon vierzehn Jahre lang! Und wenn mein großer Bruder auch noch ganz umgänglich ist, mein Freak-Bruder Percy, der schon mit vier Jahren lesen lernen wollte, noch nie auf einem Besen gesessen hat und panische Angst vor Pfannen hat und meine Zwillingsbrüder Fred und George sind schon eine Katastrophe. Nimmt man den Winzbruder Ron und die Nervensäge Ginny noch dazu, hat man die chaotische Großfamilie schlechthin.

Doch heute sollte der Tag sein. Der Tag, an dem Bill seine Langzeitfreundin Fiona Finnigan endlich meinen Eltern vorstellt. Dummerweise hatte sich die Familie (ja, die Tussi kommt gleich mit Anhang vorbei) ziemlich spontan angemeldet, so dass meine Mum ihrer Freundin Mrs. Tonks (plus Anhang) nicht absagen konnte.

Klasse. Wir würden dieses Mittagessen also wahrscheinlich in Schichten essen, weil wir zu sechzehnt garantiert nicht an den Tisch passten!

Nachdem mir dieses Disaster mit voller Wucht klar geworden war, hämmerte ich frustriert meinen Kopf gegen die Wand, an der zufällig auch noch mein Lieblingsspieler Duff Heckel in Lebensgröße hang und alle zehn Sekunden den Schnatz fing.

Die Wand schütterte sich durch das ganze oberste Geschoss (glücklicher Weise nur Bills, meins und das Badezimmer.

Aber bei meinen momentanen Glück war es natürlich klar, dass Bill oben war und somit kam er ein wenig ungehalten in mein Zimmer geplatzt.

„Charlie! Lass die Wände heil! ... Was machst du da eigentlich?"

Ich schaute ihn an, während ich meinen Kopf weiter an die Wand lehnte. Er hatte sein bestes Hemd an (und dann auch noch gebügelt), die schulterlangen Haare frisch gewaschen und zusammen gebunden. – Wozu bloß dieser Aufwand?

„Muss ich mich auch so rausputzen?", entgegenete ich nur schnippisch und löste mich von der überaus harten Wand. Ich würde mich ganz sicher NICHT umziehen. Muggelklamotten sind echt übelst bequem!

Mit etwas zerfurchter Stirn schaute Bill an sich herab und dann mich an. Irgendwie hatte ich das ungute Gefühl, dass ihm meine Kleiderwahl in Form eines weiten, alten T-Shirts und einer verwaschenen, an manchen Stellen eingerissenen Jeans nicht wirklich gefiel. Sein Blick blieb an mir hängen und ich schaute nach, was es denn so aufregendes an mir gab, doch ich konnte lediglich meinen frei liegenden großen Zeh aus der geringelten Socke wackeln sehen.

„Was?" fragte ich nun doch etwas unwirrsch.

„Willst du wirklich so nach unten gehen? Du weißt, dass heute Fionas Mum kommt. Ich will wenigstens einen guten Eindruck machen. Ich liebe Fiona, mach mir das bitte nicht mit so was kaputt."

Man, jetzt machte er mir auch noch ein schlechtes Gewissen. Gut, okay, ziehe ich eben etwas anderes an, aber KEIN Hemd. Nur damit wenigstens das geklärt ist.

Da klang auch schon der bekannte Ton unserer Türglocke durch den Fuchsbau. Bill sah auf einmal so schrecklich grün im Gesicht aus, dass ich mir wirklich kurz Sorgen um ihn machte. Doch ich konnte nicht einmal mehr zu ein paar ermunternden Worten ansetzen, als er auch schon aus meinem Zimmer nach unten stürmte.

Na, diese Szene konnte und wollte ich mir nicht entgehen lassen, also zog ich schnell eine saubere Hose und ein neueres Shirt an und schlich mich nach unten, noch bevor die Tür ins Schloß geschnappt war.

Und unten standen sie, als würden sie den Zaubereiminister persönlich erwarten. Aufgereiht dem Alter und der Größe nach, naja zumindest alle, die das hier interressierte; hieß Mum, Dad und Bill. Mein großer Bruder wirkte leicht krank, so bleich war er im Gesicht.

Und dort standen sie dann auch. Die Gäste. Zumindest die, die erst vor knapp 24 Stunden eingeladen worden waren. Oder hatten sie sich selbst eingeladen? Naja, auch egal. Fiona kannte ich bereits aus Hogwarts. Hätte ich die blonde Schönheit nicht schon gekannt, ich hätte sofort an dem krankhaft, schmachtenden Blick mit dem sie an Bill hing, gewusst, dass sie sein momentan verfallenes Opfer war.

Nun, ihr Blick mochte echt widerlich anhimmelnd sein... ihre Figur war der Hammer. Ich musste mich hastig am Gelände festhalten, sonst wäre ich wohl kopfüber den Rest der Treppe runter gefallen. – Holla die Waldfee! Hatte ihre Mum denn nichts dagegen, dass ihr Busen fast das skandalös kurze Kleid sprengten? Ich wollte mich ja nicht beklagen – aber ein Blick auf Mums wirklich verstimmte Miene, verriet mir, dass Ginny sich das in ein paar Jahren nicht erlauben durfte.

Aber kommen wir zurück zum Szenario: Neben Bills Freundin, stand eine weitere blonde Frau. Wahrscheinlich war das die gefürchtete Mrs Finnigan. Der Mann mit der strengen Miene neben ihr, sah allerdings wesentlich furchterregender aus. Und was hatte er eigentlich auf dem Arm? Oh, nein, bitte lass es nicht wahr sein. Das konnte doch wirklich nicht war sein.

Jetzt waren es sogar schon drei nervige Zwerge. Fiona hatte doch tatsächlich ihre GANZE Familie mitgebracht, was summa summarum auch ihren kleinen Bruder Seamus einschloss. Musste das denn sein? Wir hatten doch gerade erst unsere Küche renoviert. Und wenn man Fionas Erzählungen glauben durfte, flog in Seamus Umgebung alle fünf Minuten irgendetwas in die Luft.

Was mich allerdings hier an dem Bild wunderte: wieso standen die da rum wie Salzsäulen und schwiegen sich an? Mag ja sein, dass ich noch nicht so viel von Mädchen verstehe, aber Familienzusammenführung funktionierte doch nicht durch bloßes Dastehen und Anschweigen.

Ah, jetzt schien Mum ihre Gastgeberpflichten wieder gefunden zu haben. Sie setzte ihr freundlichstes Lächeln auf, dass wirklich nur ungebetene Gäste zu sehen bekamen, und ging schwungvoll auf Fionas Dad zu.

„Mr. Finnigan, wie schön, dass sie da sind. Bill hat schon so viel von ihrer reizenden Tochter erzählt, da waren wir alle neugierig und wollten sie unbedingt kennen lernen. Und ihren Sohn haben sie auch mitgebracht, wie schön. Willkommen im Fuchsbau. Nennen sie mich Molly. Aber wollen wir uns nicht lieber ins Wohnzimmer setzen?"

„Evan Finnigan, es freut mich ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen Molly. Dies ist unser Stammhalter Seamus. Wie ich hörte haben sie ebenfalls einen Sohn in Seamus Alter. Aber sie haben Recht, lassen sie uns doch setzen."

„Ich bin Suzanne. Freut mich Molly. Nun und das dies Fiona ist, können sie sich wahrscheinlich denken."

Was für eine blöde Pute! Wie hoch schätzte sie bloß Mums IQ, dass sie SO eine überflüssige Bemerkung machte? Und jetzt kicherte sie auch noch wie die affektierte Madeline aus Slytherin. Hilfe!

Und damit verschwanden sie alle, außer Mum im Wohnzimmer.

„Charlie, komm raus, ich hab dich schon gesehen, als du dich herangeschlichen hast und dabei fast die Treppe runtergestolpert bist! Du kannst dich gleich mal nützlich machen. Trag das Tablett ins Wohnzimmer."

Mist, wie hatte sie mich denn sehen können? Ich war ein absoluter Meister im Anschleichen. Da fiel mein Blick auf Mums Küchenuhr und deren Zeiger mit meinem Namen stand auf Diele. Verdammt, warum vergaß ich immer dieses verflixte Gerät?

Aber da konnte ich nun auch nichts mehr machen, also verließ ich meinen Ausguck und schnappte mir das Tablett mit den Erfrischungen, als es zum zweiten Mal heute läutete.

Mum, die eigentlich auch gerade ins Wohnzimmer gehen wollte, stellte ungewöhnlich beschwingt die Knabbereien wieder auf den Küchentisch und sprintete, ähnlich wie Bill vorhin, zur Eingangstür.

„Andromeda! Liebes komm rein. Ich freu mich, dich endlich einmal wieder zu sehen. Ted! Schön, dass du es doch einrichten konntest – oh und Nymphadora ist ja auch dabei. Du bist ja groß geworden. Kommt rein, kommt doch rein."

Und ganz plötzlich lag ich auf dem Boden. (Nächstes Mal werde ich einfach in der Küche bleiben und NICHT nachschauen, wer denn alles ankommt) Bedeckt von einem eindeutig weiblichen, weichen Körper. Zwei dunkelblaue Augen zwinkerten mich an und ich erkannte Nymphadora – lieber Dora oder Tonks genannt – die sich auf mir breit gemacht hatte.

Dieses Weibsstück war zwar hübsch und eine wirklich angenehme Gesellschaft (sie konnte Quidditsch spielen und hatte als einziges Mädchen aus unserem Turm KEINE Angst vor kleinen Krabbeltierchen), aber ihre Tollpatschigkeit ging mir schon seit langem echt auf den Keks! Trotzdem grinste ich sie in gewohnter Manier an und schob sie sanft von mir runter, während ich gleichzeitig versuchte aufzustehen. Als mich ein leichter, kurzfristiger Schwindel befiel, schüttelte ich mich kurz und musste dann doch zugeben, dass Doras Körper MEHR als anmutig auf mir war.

„Hey Dora! Es ist immer wieder erfrischend, dir über den Weg zu laufen", begrüßte ich sie noch kess, ehe ich Mums Wunsch nach kam und endlich das Tablett schnappte, um es ins Wohnzimmer zu tragen. Weil von da eh gerade ein lauter werdendes Stimmengewirr zu hören war, versprach es doch noch lustig zu werden.

Mum, Mrs Tonks und Dora hinter mir lassend, suchte ich mir meinen Weg und blieb erst stehen, als mein Fuß auf dem von Mr. Finnigan landete. Ups.

„Autsch! – Junge! Runter von meinem Fuß!", herrschte er mich an und ich machte einen Satz nach hinten. Dabei fiel ein Teller von meinem Tablett. Jedoch zerknallte er schon in der Luft, ehe er am Boden zerbersten konnte.

Der Miene des kleinen Seamus nach, musste dies sein Werk gewesen sein. Kleiner Hosenscheißer! Jetzt fühlst du dich stark und mächtig, was??

Schweigend stellte ich das Tablett auf den kleinen Tisch, um den alle saßen, und ließ meinen Blick schweifen. Dort saßen Mr. und Mrs. Finnigan neben meinem Dad. Alle drei ziemlich steif und vor allem überaus still. Der kleine Rabauke Seamus turnte auf unserem alten Ohrensessel rum und hatte begeistert ein kaputtes Kuscheltier meiner Brüder gefunden, welches er weiter zerfetzte. Man sollte meinen, dass Sechsjährige zu mehr fähig waren.

Als ich dann Bill und Fiona entdeckte, die am anderen Ende der Couch saßen, Händchen hielten und sich schmachtende Blicke zuwarfen, drehte ich mich dann aber doch zu Seamus und hielt ihm die Hand hin.

„Komm Kleiner, ich kenne da zwei, die dich sicherlich kennen lernen möchten! Die haben auch wesentlich schöneres Spielzeug, als diesen alten Teddy da."

Die großen Kulleraugen, die mich fixierten, konnte man fast schon als süß bezeichnen, doch diese Meinung verwarf ich sehr schnell wieder, als der Vater ein zustimmendes Nicken gab und dann plötzlich mit einem lauten „Ratsch" der Teddy in der Luft explodierte und sich ein Schwall Schaumstoffstückchen über meinen Kopf ergossen.

Noch Fussel aus meinem Haar zupfend, zog ich Seamus mit mir ins Richtung Kinderzimmer. Recht schnell erreichten wir gewünschtes Ziel und offensichtlich konnten sich die kleinen Kinder auch auf Anhieb gut leiden. Mit üblichem Kindergeschrei wurde „der Neue" aufgenommen und im Kreis der Bauklötze und Kuscheltierarmeen integriert.

Gerade als ich wieder zur Tür raus war, hörte ich allerding eine sehr UNBEKANNTE Art von Geschrei. Also drehte ich mich um und sah gerade noch, wie Ginny versuchte Seamus zu küssen und er dafür ihre Puppen explodieren ließ. – Bevor ich für den Schaden verantwortlich gemacht werden konnte, floh ich und ließ die Schreienden zurück... die würden sich schnell wieder beruhigen. (Wie hatte ich nur vergessen können, dass Ginny gerade in der Phase steckt, jeden, aber auch wirklich jeden, zu küssen, den sie neu kennen lernte. Ich hätte Seamus wenigsten vorwarnen sollen)...

Hastig kletterte ich also die Treppe wieder runter und befand mich schneller im Wohnzimmer zurück, als ich eigentlich eingeplant hatte. Inzwischen saß auch Familie Tonks im Wohnzimmer und ich musste grinsend registrieren, dass Tonks statt der langen braunen Haare jetzt plötzlich einen blauschwarzen Lockenkopf vorzeigte und die blauen Augen stahlgrau waren. Auch ihr Körper hatte sich verändert. Statt der weiblichen Formen zeichnete sich jetzt eine zierliche, knabenhafte Figur unter der Robe ab und somit war ihre Kleidung mindestens zwei Nummern zu groß.

Mein kurz ausbrechender Lachanfall unterbrach die steiflockere Unterhaltung und lenkte jeden einzelnen Blick auf mich. Verdammter Mist, wie sollte ich das denn jetzt erklären?

Zu meinem Glück, ja auch ich hatte manchmal so etwas, kam ich um eine Erklärung herum, als es eine mächtige Erschütterung gab und plötzlich alle mit einer leichten Staubschicht bestäubt waren. Tja, jetzt sahen wir aus wie Mums Napfkuchen, den es heute zum Kaffee geben sollte.

„Was um Himmels Willen ..." weiter kam Mr. Finnigan nicht mit seiner Schimpftriade, denn schon kamen die „lieben" Kleinen, auch genannt die Zwillinge des Schreckens, die Treppen herunter gestürmt.

„Boah habt ihr den Knall gehört?" Erst jetzt schienen sie überhaupt bemerkt zu haben, dass wir Besuch hatten. Die Finnigans ließen sie links liegen, kletterten dafür sofort zu Dora und umarmten ihre Freundin.

„DORA! Dora kommst du mit hoch, wir müssen dir unbedingt was zeigen. Das darfst nur du sehen. Es ist geheim!" flüsterten die Beiden so lautstark, dass es wohl auch noch der Weihnachtsmann am Nordpol gehört hätte.

Natürlich enttäuschte Dora ihre beiden Jungs nicht und stand mit einem merkwürdigen Blick auf unser turtelndes Päärchen auf um den Beiden hoch in ihr Zimmer zu folgen.

Ich hatte es gewusst. Ich kannt Tonks schon so lange und mindestens genauso lange schaute sie Bill so an. Immer dann, wenn eine neue Flamme an ihm hing. Merkwürdig, dass ich mir heute zum ersten Mal Gedanken darüber machte.

Mein Lachanfall von vorhin schien Geschichte, keiner schien noch daran zu denken. Vielmehr starrten inzwischen vier Augenpaare geschockt auf ein Päärchen, dass das Durcheinander genutzt hatte und nun nicht mehr einfach nur mit den Händen Kontakt pflegte.

Wow, ich wusste gar nicht, dass Bills Zunge so lang war. Meine Güte was die Beiden da anstellten. Oh, sie schienen die inzwischen eingetretene Stille endlich bemerkt zu haben. Japp, sie hatten sie definitiv bemerkt und ließen schlagartig voneinander ab. Ein Blick zu Fionas Vater und ich wusste woher Seamus seine explosiven Kräfte hatte. Der Kopf unseres Gastes war derartig rot angelaufen, dass die Augen schon fast hervorquollen. Ups, jetzt wollte ich um keinen Preis in Bills Haut stecken.

„Junger Mann, was glaubst du was du hier mit meiner Tochter anstellst? Noch dazu in der Gegenwart völlig fremder Menschen ..."

Fiona saß mit riesig aufgerissenen Augen neben meinem Bruder. Allerdings schien sie keinesfalls vorzuhaben ihren Freund zu verteidigen, sondern ließ ihren Vater sämtliche Triaden von sich geben. Meine Abneigung gegen dieses Weibsbild stieg gerade Richtung Himalaja.

Jetzt platzte allerdings auch Dad der Kragen. Er ertrug ja vieles, aber NIEMAND, außer eigenen Familienmitgliedern, hatte das Recht Bill so zusammen zu stauchen.

„Jetzt beruhigen sie sich doch Evan! Es ist doch nichts passiert. Denken sie doch an die Zeit, als sie jung und frisch verliebt waren."

Als wäre das Mums Stichwort fiel sie gleich noch ein und kam mit ihrer absoluten Lieblingsstory. Bill und mir hing sie eigentlich bereits zum Hals raus, aber hier rettete sie gerade Bills Leben. Hoffen wir es mal, denn der Blick den Fionas Eltern wechselten sah nicht so aus, als wären die mal frisch verliebt gewesen.

„Arthur war ja damals noch nicht beim Ministerium müssen sie wissen. Ich war ja noch Schülerin auf Hogwarts, ungefähr genauso alt wie ihre Tochter und die Treffen liefen im Gegensatz zu denen von unseren Kindern, immer heimlich ab. Ich musste mich, um ihn zu sehen, immer nachts hinaus schleichen. Ich habe die Tiraden der „Fetten Dame" ertragen, hab mir die tollsten Ausreden für den Hausmeister einfallen lassen und mich mit jedem Geheimgang vertraut gemacht. Aber sie können sich denken, dass ich alles getan hätte, nur um einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss zu erhaschen. Und erzählen sie mir nicht, dass sie dieses Gefühl nicht kennen. Das kann ich mir bei ihnen nicht vorstellen."

Für mich übersetzt hieß das eher, dass sie genau so wie ich dachte, dass diese beiden steifen Gestalten noch nie verliebt waren. Was die beiden sicher jedoch nie zugeben würden.

Das Rezept ging auf. Tatsächlich stieg Mrs Finnigan voll drauf ein und bestätigte mit einem „Natürlich kennen wir das, nicht wahr Schatz?! Es ist nur schon eine Weile her und sie ist immerhin unser Baby." Gefolgt von einem affektierten Lachen, das es in den Ohren nur so klingelte. Oh ja, klar, man vergisst die Zuneigung mit der Zeit. Naja, wahrscheinlich hatten die beiden deshalb auch nur zwei Kinder. Und ich wette, wäre Fiona ein Fio, dann währe es auch bei diesem einen geblieben. Dass Mum und Dad selbst nach fast zwanzig Jahren nicht voneinander lassen konnten, bezeugte doch eigentlich, dass sie mehr Söhne als Stockwerke im Haus hatten.

Ja, meine Eltern waren wirklich ein Vorbild, wenn es um die Liebe ging. Da konnten die anderen beiden doch gar nicht mitreden. Aber da wurden meine Gedanken auch schon von einem etwas merkwürdigen Geruch unterbrochen, gefolgt von dem spitzen Aufschrei meiner Mutter.

„Oh nein! Bitte nicht! Bitte nicht!" Und damit lief sie in die Küche. Ich folgte ihr, hier gab es sowieso nichts mehr interessantes zu sehen. Mr.und Mrs Tonks hatten sich bereits bei Beginn des Streits hinauf zu den Zwergen begeben, also war kein vernünftiger Gesprächspartner mehr da, denn auch wenn Bill sich hüten würde, wieder über Fiona „herzufallen", hingen die beiden verliebten nur noch aneinander. Es war wirklich nicht mehr zu ertragen.

Angekommen in der Küche sah ich das Ausmaß der Katastrophe. Und Katastrophe ist hier wirklich noch untertrieben. Unser schöner alter Ofen qualmte schwarzene Rauchwolken und Mum konnte die Ofenklappe nur mit Hilfe eines Zaubers öffnen. Und dann sah ich die Bescherung.

Futsch. Alles Futsch. Kein leckeres Festessen. Nicht eine Kartoffel war noch als solche zu erkennen. Alles war schwarz und qualmte. Mir traten wirklich die Tränen in die Augen in anbetracht der Tatsache, dass es heute nichts zu Essen geben würde. Und ich hatte doch jetzt schon Hunger. Verdammt, warum kam der Hunger, wenn man feststellte, dass es nicht geben würde.

Aber hatte ich es nicht gesagt. Schief geht hier, was nur irgendwie schief gehen kann. Und das hier war ja wohl der Beweis meiner Theorie.

Auch Mum schien den Tränen nahe. Da hatte sie sich solche Mühe gegeben. Und nun das. Ich hätte es ja dem kleinen Finnigan in die Schuhe geschoben, aber der war hier nirgends zu finden und außerdem würde wohl dann nicht nur das Essen hin sein.

Gerade kam Dora nach unten. Ihre Augen waren jetzt blauschwarz und das Haar schlohweiß. Die Hüftlangen Wellen umrahmten ein auffallend hübsches Gesicht. Als sie das Chaos in der Küche sah legte sich sofort ein leichter roter Schatten auf ihre Wangen. Wieso nur beschlich mich gerade das Gefühl, dass unsere liebe Tonks etwas mit dem Fiasko hier zu schaffen hatte?

„Molly, Schätzchen, was ist denn...", Mrs Tonks war nun auch gefolgt (die gute Frau musste gute Ohren haben, immerhin war sie oben bei den Kleinen gewesen) und sie verstand es wirklich sehr gut, ihren Schock in Szene zu setzten. Erschrocken hatte sie die Hände an die Wangen gelegt, die Augen waren weit aufgerissen und der Mund stand zwei Kilometer weit offen. Ihre braunen Locken verliehen dem ganzen noch einen besonders schockierten Touch, weil sie wirr vom Kopf standen.

„Oh nein, der schöne Braten... Molly, das tut mir so Leid für dich!" Tröstend nahm sie meine Mum in den Arm, als ihr Blick auf ihre Tochter und mich fiel.

Der plötzliche Schattenwechsel um ihre Augen – von tröstend zu misstrauisch böse – machte mir ein wenig Angst. Wollte sie das Disaster jetzt mir anhängen?

„Nymphadora Tonks! WAS hast du getan???", zeterte sie dann aber schon los und ich musste beschämt zugeben, dass ich echt froh war, dass der Ärger Dora galt, und nicht mir.

Mit einem lauten „Puff" wurden die weißen Haare wieder braun, die Augen blau und ihre äußere Erscheidnung war zwar immer noch weiblich und ziemlich Hormonverwirrend, aber glücklicher Weise nicht mehr GANZ SO irritierend.

Die spontane Verwandlung hauchte ihre Gesichtsfarbe noch ein paar Nuancen röter und Dora sah eindeutig so aus, als ob sie fürchterlich gerne im Erdboden versinken würde.

„Weißt du Mum... als die Jungs mich nach oben gezogen haben, bin ich gegen den Ofen geprallt. Ich konnte leider nicht mehr nachschauen, ob ich was umgeschaltet hatte. Die Jungs waren doch so aufgeregt... Mrs Weasley, es tut mir Leid."

Beschämt hatte sie den Kopf gesenkt und starrte nun fasziniert den Boden an. Ich hätte schwören können, dass sie mit einem weiteren „Puff" erneut ihre Erscheinung verändert hätte, wenn sie sich nicht verdammt stark konzentriert hätte.

Sie kann es also doch!... Ihre Metamorphosen kontrollieren. Sie war nur zu faul dazu.

„Ist okay Nymphadora. Das kann jedem mal passieren", presste Mum hervor, nachdem sie ihre Resttränen weggewischt hatte und sich an einem gequälten Lächeln versuchte. Ich konnte schon zwei Meilen gegen den Wind riechen, wenn Mum nur zum Dienste des Friedens soetwas sagte. Sie hatte es oft genug bei mir gemacht. Man tat dann am besten dran, ihr bis zum nächsten Tag nicht mehr unter die Augen zu treten, weil sonst der ausgebliebene Ausraster folgen würde.

Allerdings wusste ich natürlich nicht, ob sie gleiches für Gäste walten ließ. Mum ist in der Beziehung leider total unberechenbar. Vielleicht kam sie auch in ein paar Minuten auf die glorreiche Idee Pfannkuchen zu braten, und war tatsächlich wieder guter Laune – auch dies war schon vorgekommen.

„Seis drum, dann gibt es halt Spiegeleier mit Speck!" Nagut, oder eben Eier mit Speck. Keine wesentlich schlechtere Alternative. „Ich hoffe niemand hat Einwände?"

Letzteres rief sie ins Wohnzimmer, aus dem nur ein einstimmiges Gemurmel zurückkam. Sie wären aber auch bescheuert, wenn sie was gegen Mums Eier sagen würden. Mum beherrschte das Fach der Kochkunst einfach. Kaum zu glauben, wenn man bedachte, dass sie in Zaubertränke grottenschlecht gewesen sein sollte.

Mum werkelte also am Herd, um die sechszehn Münder zu stopfen, während Mrs Tonks ihr angeregte Gesellschaft leistete. Da ich Dad, Mr. Tonks und Mr. Finnigan im Wohnzimmer philosophieren hörte und gerade noch sah, wie Bill und Fiona sich aus dem Staub machten ohne auf die Proteste von Mrs Finnigan einzugehen, schnappte ich mir Doras Hand und zog sie mit nach oben in mein Zimmer. Bis zum Essen würde es noch dauern und ich wollte der armen Dora weder die Gesellschaft unserer Mütter, noch die Gesellschaft der Zwerge antun.

„Danke", murmelte sie leise, grinste mich dabei aber fröhlich an. Ihre weißen Zähne blitzten hervor und die strahlenden Augen funkelten mich belustigt an.

„Und nun?", fragte sie keck und ließ sich auf mein ungemachtes Bett fallen. Als dann dieses Biest auch noch anfing sich anzüglich auf meiner Decke zu rekeln, drehte ich mich resolut um und fing an, Comichefte von der linken Ecke in die rechte Ecke zu sortieren.

Was für eine schwachsinnige Beschäftigung!

„Charlielein?! Was machst du denn da für einen Unsinn? Ob die Hefte nun da zerknicken, oder da, ist doch völlig Wurscht!", kicherte sie und plötzlich spürte ich ihre Hände auf meiner Schulter.

Denk an eine kalte Dusche Charlie!! Kalte Dusche! Du bist nur ein vierzehnjähriger, hormonüberladener Schuljunge, der grade die verrücktesten Gedanken hat. Ausgerechnet mit DORA!

„Nein, nein, das hat schon seinen Zweck. Ab 14 Uhr müssen die Hefte in diesem Teil des Zimmers liegen, sonst werden sie morsch und fallen auseinander", erklärte ich ernsthaft und sortierte gewissenhaft weiter. Zumindest hatte ich das eigentlich vor. Aber dann hockte Dora plötzlich vor mir. Sie war ein ganzes Stück kleiner als ich, obwohl sie eigentlich ein Jahr älter war.

Merlin, hilf mir!!

„Charlie?"

„Hmm...?!"

„Küss mich!"

DAS hat sie jetzt nicht wirklich gesagt. ODER? Diese Lippen waren aber auch wirklich, wirklich, wirklich ... verdammt, dieses Mädchen brachte mich um den Verstand. Okay, ich hatte noch nie viel davon besessen, aber gesund war er immer gewesen, nur gerade, gerade spielte er mir doch einen Streich, oder!?

Na toll. Ich hätte nicht so lange überlegen sollen. Jetzt hat SIE mich geküsst. Einfach so. Und verdammt – das war... ja, wie war das? Wir hatten jetzt also eine Weile die Lippen aneinandergepresst, als es plözlich weg war. Und ich hatte mich noch nicht geeinigt, wie ich dass denn jetzt beschreiben sollte. Und nu?

„Dora?"

„Ja?"

„Küss mich noch mal – ich war grade nicht wirklich anwesend." – Ja, das klang cool. So cool, wie ich mich gerade überhaupt nicht fühlte. Aber hey, ich will mich nicht beschweren, denn mein Spruch tat seine Wirkung. Ich bekam meinen zweiten Kuss. Und diesmal dauerte er auch lange genug, um ihn ausführlich beschreiben zu können.

Das hätte wirklich noch ewig so gehen können. Küssen war nämlich gar nicht so kompliziert, wie Bill mir das immer beschrieben hatte. Mund auf, Zunge raus und los. Ganz einfach.

Aber irgendwann kam immer der Moment, in dem die Eltern dazwischen funkten. Diesmal in Form eines ohrenbetäubenden Gebrülls seitens meiner Mum.

„Kinder!!!! ESSEN!!!!!!"

So, und jetzt saßen wir hier. Brav alle rund um den Tisch – wir passten tatsächlich alle dran. Ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen – und ein Blick böser als der andere.

Mrs. Finnigan starrte ihre Tochter böse an, während ihr Gatte gleiches mit meinem Lieblingsbruder tat. Seamus und Ron wurde von Ginny wütend fixiert. Ich vermutete, dass die beiden letztendlich ohne sie gespielt hatte. Sie war halt ein Mädchen.

Fred und George wurden zur Krönung von meinem Vater ins Gebt genommen. Ich bemühte mich, einfach nicht hinzuhören, denn wenn Dad schon sauer wurde, musste es wirklich schlimm sein. Ich saß also da, genoss Speck, Spiegeleier und das Gefühl, EINMAL niemanden zu haben, der auf mich böse war.

„Ähm Bill...", ich versuchte möglichst unauffällig meinen Bruder auf seinen Fleck im Gesicht aufmerksam zu machen. Doch es gelang mir einfach nicht. Er war zu sehr mit Fiona-Prinzesschen beschäftigt und wenn ich noch einen Tick lauter werden würde, würde Mum davon Wind bekommen, und das würde niemals gut ausgehen.

„BILL!"

Okay, es war zu spät.

„Liebes, du hast da einen Flecken auf der Wange", machte Mum ihn schon lautstark auf seinen Fehler aufmerksam. Aber das dicke Ende kam erst noch. Es begann, als Mrs. Tonks in schallendes Gelächter aubracht – dieses ertönte übrigens gleich im Anschluss an Mums Anmerkung.

„Oh Schatz!", kichter sie dann plötzlich los und wirklich jeder am Tisch war ganz Ohr – nur nicht die angesprochene, Dora.

„Ach, ich erinnere mich gerade nur, wie du als kleines Kind bei Teds Mutter im Hühnerstall gesessen hast. Über und über mit Eierflecken besehen. Du sahst aus wie ein lebendiges Spiegelei!"... sie lachte weiter und meldete sich auch während des Essens nicht mehr zu Wort. Aber sie hatte eine Welle in Gang gesetzt, die ich ihr nie, nie, niemals verzeihen werde.

Erst wurde Bill aufs Korn genommen, der als Säugling mal in den Spinatkochtopf gefallen war und fast eine Stunde lang gesucht wurde, ehe Mum ihn daraus gefischt hatte.

Die nächste war Fiona, die wohl mal auf „Spinatjagd" gewesen war und einen Korb mit Gras angeschleppt hatte und tatsählich angefangen hatte zu essen – seit dem mochte sie keinen Spinat mehr.

Gleich darauf musste ich das erste mal dran glauben, und zwar mit der ultrakomischen Geschichte, dass ich mal mein ganzes Zimmer mit Gras ausgelegt hatte und am nächsten Morgen schreiend aus dem Zimmer geflüchtet war, als dort Trompetenblumen und Geierrosen in Menschengröße mein Bett umlagert hatten. Man hatte ich einen Schiss gehabt – und meine Eltern hatten nichts besseres zu tun, als sich darüber zu beeumeln. Ich hoffe, ich muss dafür kein Verständis aufbringen!

Es hatte mir nämlich das Essen ziemlich vermiest. So wie auch Tonks, Bill und Fiona. Den Kleinen war es ja noch ziemlich egal, was für Geschichten über sie in die Welt gesetzt wurden. Ja, Erwachsene waren manchmal schon irgendwie eine Plage.

Aber glüklicherweise immer nur solange, bis man selbst flüchtet. Und das taten wir. Recht schnell sogar. Um genau zu sein, exakt elf Minuten, nachdem das Essen eröffnet worden war. Es war einfach zu gruselig gewesen.

Nun saßen wir alle vier versammelt in meinem Zimmer, denn es war der Küche am nächsten und der bestmögliche Fluchtort gewesen, und schauten immer noch betreten aneinander vorbei. Die Stories unserer lieben Erzeuger hatten leider Seiten von uns zu Tage gefördert, die wir eigentlich für immer zu vergessen gedacht hatten.

ELTERN!

Aber so wie Fiona gerade meinen Bruder anstarrte, das war wirklich wirklich beunruhigend. Man sollte wohl bedenken, dass Bill Fiona vorhin einfach mit aus der Küche gezogen hatte. Irgendwie hatte ich dabei eher den Eindruck, dass sie die Geschichte über sich selbst beinahe genossen hatte. Sie war ja auch nicht so zermürbend peinlich wie meine.

„Was ist?" Bill schien das Starren nun auch endlich bemerkt zu haben.

„Der Fleck!" Und mit einem zuckersüßen, oh, ich meine absolut verruchten Lächeln bedeckte sie das klebrige Eigelb in Bills Gesicht mit ihren Lippen. Und einen Augenblick später war der dann auch schon verschwunden. Nur Fionas Mund, der klebte dafür jetzt wieder förmlich an dem meines Bruders. Und wenn man den beiden so beim Schmusen zu schaute, verging einem wirklich noch der Resthunger, der nach nur elf Minuten Spiegelei essen noch geblieben war.

„Charlie, lass uns gehen, ich kann das nicht mehr mit ansehen."

Damit zog mich Dora aus meinem Zimmer. So energisch wie sie mich hinter sich her zog befürchtete ich schon das Schlimmste. Und ich hatte wieder einmal mehr recht, als mir persönlich lieb war.

Tränen standen meinem momentanen Schwarm in den Augen und das wütende Funkeln machte mir genauso Angst, wie der Blick vorher bei Mrs Tonks in der Küche.

Okay, was war hier los? Irgendwo hatte ich den Faden verloren.

„Hey, was ist denn los? Liegts an der Spiegelei-Story?"

„Ach Quatsch. Diese Story ist doch schon steinalt. Aber ..."

Sie hatte abgebrochen. Mitten im Satz, das war nicht Dora. Abgesehen davon, dass sie sich seit ihrer Verwandlung in meinem Zimmer, als Mum uns zum Essen gerufen hatte, kein Stück mehr verändert hatte.

Sie starrte an mir vorbei zu meiner Zimmertür. Dort hatten wir uns geküsst, und nun schmusten dort mein Bruder mit seiner Flamme. Und da kam mir ein absolut unerfreulicher Gedanke. DAS kann doch wohl nicht wahr sein. Wie blind war ich eigentlich gewesen.

Aber nein, falsch. Ich hatte es ja ahnen müssen. Dora war schon letztes Jahr in Bill verknallt gewesen. Ich kannte diesen Blick von damals. Nur letztes Jahr, da hatte sie mich noch nicht geküsst. Und ich hatte ihren Wahnsinnskörper noch nicht auf meinem gespürt.

Leider bin ich für mein Alter und meinen Hormonhaushalt im wesentlichen viel zu nett. Ich wette, wenn ich sie jetzt küssen würde... Aber ich, was mach ich, ich nehm sie in den Arm. Warum war ich nicht so ein skrupelloser Draufgänger wie alle anderen Jungs in meinem Jahrgang? Das würde alles leichter machen.

Und wieder schmiegt sie sich so verdammt verführerisch an meinen Körper. Muss sie es einem eigentlich so schwer machen. Ich bin kein Eunuch, den solche Berührungen kalt lassen.

Und schon ist es wieder passiert.

Ihre Lippen haben sich wieder mit meinen getroffen. Ich hab es nicht darauf angelegt, aber kein schlechtes Gewissen der Welt wird mich dazu bringen, dieses wundervolle Gefühl selbst zu beenden.

Und so stehen wir an die Wand gegenüber meines Zimmers gelehnt und küssen uns. Und eigentlich könnte jetzt die Welt aufhören zu existieren. Es würde mich nicht stören.

Leider ziehe ich Pech nun einmal magisch an und das Dora mit ihrer Tollpatschigkeit förmlich zu mir passen müsste, verschlechterte den Zustand nur noch mehr. Denn Timing verträgt sich leider nicht mit unseren beiden herausragenden Eigenschaften.

Und deshalb hörte unsere Knutscherei auch promt auf, als Bill und Fiona auf einmal aus meinem Zimmer kamen. Dora sah absolut geschockt aus. Und mir wurde heute zum dritten Mal klar, dass ich nur Ersatz für meinen Bruder war.

Doch irgendetwas schien auch zwischen den andern Beiden nicht zu stimmen.

Fiona schaute reichlich verstimmt, eigentlich ein Zustand, der mich bis ins Mark erfreut hätte, wenn Bill nicht genauso gucken würde.

„Charlie, Nymphadora. Wir sehen uns in Hogwarts." Und damit zischte sie in einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit an uns vorbei, hinunter in die Küche. Drei Minuten später hörte man auch schon das Zuschlagen der Haustür. Ein verdammt heftiges Zuschlagen.

„BILL WEASLEY, DU KOMMST SOFORT HIERHER!"

Ohoh , ich hab Mum ja schon oft wütend schreien gehört, aber bei diesem Ton stellten sich mir die Nackenhaare auf und ich mochte wirklich nicht in Bills Haut stecken. Dieser verdrehte allerdings lediglich die Augen, zuckte die Schultern und kam der Bitte unserer Mutter mit gemächlichen Bewegungen nach.

Also den seine Coolness möchte ich manchmal haben.

Dora schien sein Auftreten auch zu beeindrucken. Ihre Augen glimmten so merkwürdig, als hätte sie einen Entschluss gefasst, und mit einem „Puff"' stand sie wieder einmal in völlig neuer Gestalt vor mir.

Ausgewogene weibliche Formen, die sich unter ihrer Kleidung verführerisch hervor taten, Augen, die von einem unheimlich warmen Braun waren, dass man dahin schmelzen mochte und braune Locken wie die ihrer Mutter.

Ob sie so immer aussehen würde, wenn sie nicht morphen würde?

„Los, sehen wir nach, was Bill angestellt hat!", fand ich wieder zu meiner gewohnt unbekümmerten Art zurück und zog Dora leicht hinter mir zu meinem Treppenausguck. Hoffentlich schaute Mum nicht auf die Küchenuhr.

Wir bekamen allerdings nur noch das Ende der Standpauke geboten. Gerade setzte Bill an unserer Mum zu erklären, was denn vorgefallen war, dass Fiona so aufgelöst - wann bitte war die denn aufgelöst gewesen - ihre Eltern gebeten hatte sie Heim zu apparieren. Cool, Mum und Dad hatten sich anscheinend gerade mit ihnen angefreundet und nun das. Es konnte also noch spannend werden, doch da schlug wieder das Schicksal zu und Dora, wie macht sie das nur immer, kam aus dem Gleichgewicht und fiel über mich die letzten paar Stufen Richtung Küche.Und damit nicht genug, verfing sich ihr Fuß auch noch zwischen meinen Beinen und zog mich mit ihr nach unten.

Autsch. Aua. Uh, man, das tat verdammt weh und damit meinte ich nicht die blauen Flecke, die ich wohl von unserer verflixt harten Treppen davon tragen werde, sondern vielmehr ihr spitzes Knie, dass sich völlig selbstständig in meine unteren Regionen gebohrt hatte. Die Tränen in meinen Augen waren völlig berechtigt. Autsch.

„Nymphadora? Charlie?" Mums Stimme schwankte zwischen Besorgnis und Tadel. Und irgendwie hatte ich das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass unsere verknotete Ankunft reichlich dämlich aussah.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich Bill, der japsend an der Küchenuhr hing und kaum Luft bekam vor Lachen. Verräter! Anstatt mir zu helfen, machte er sich auf meine Kosten lustig. Jaja, wer den Schaden hat, braucht für den Spott nicht zu sorgen!

Merlin sei Dank hatte meine Mum da mehr Anstand. Auf ihren Lippen lag zwar auch der leichte Schimmer eines unterdrückten Grinsens, doch sie riss sich zusammen und half uns auf. Unser Auftritt musste ja echt der Burner gewesen sein.

„So, und jetzt erklärt mal", forderte Mum mich auf und schaute mir tief in die Augen, während sie mich mit ihren Händen an meinen Schultern fixierte. Ausweglos, na danke.

„Also weißt du Mum... wir wollten eigentlich nur runter, weil..."

„...weil ich müde bin und meine Eltern fragen wollte, ob wir nach Hause können!", untertsützte Dora mich in letzter Sekunde und sie schien tatsächlich unsere Haut gerettet zu haben. Das dachte ich zumindest, bis meine Mum grinsend den Kopf schüttelnd meine Schultern los ließ.

„Wir haben es noch nicht einmal 16Uhr. Außerdem hast du schon so oft hier geschlafen, dass ich das nicht so ganz glauben kann. Aber seis drum. Geht nach oben. Beschäftigt die Kleinen mal sinnvoll, nicht das sie wieder irgendwelchen Unsinn anstellen."

„Aber Mrs Weasley. Ich möchte wirklich nach Hause", murmelte Dora leise und – ich gebe es ungerne zu, aber ich muss wohl – mir fiel buchstäblich die Kinnlade runter.

„Wie jetzt? Erst missbrauchst du mich als Ersatz für Bill und jetzt, wo er wieder frei ist, willst du abhauen? Weißt du eigentlich, wie egoistisch das von dir ist?", donnerte ich wütend los – natürlich ohne vorher nachgedacht zu haben. Was ich dann auch ganz schnell zu spüren bekam in Form einer gepfefferten Ohrfeige von Dora, die dann auch gleich in Tränen aufgelöst ins Wohnzimmer verschwand.

Bill dagegen nahm mit sanfter Gewalt meine Hand und zog mich zurück in mein Zimmer. Was an diesem Tag mit meiner Mum noch so passierte kann ich leider nicht erzählen, da ich keinen Schimmer hatte. Sowohl Bill, wie auch ich verließen das Zimmer an diesem Tag nur noch, um das Klo unsicher zu machen.

Wieso? Naja... Bill hatte da so eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey in seinem Zimmer versteckt gehabt. Und nun saßen wir auf meinem Bett, kippten uns ein Glas nach dem anderem hinter die Binde und jammerten uns gegenseitig unser Leid vor: diese elenden Weiber!

„Weisssu?", fing Bill an – schon ein wenig lallend – nachdem ich meine Dora-Geschichte beendet hatte, „Fiona hat nich mehr alle Tassn aufm Balkon! Ich mein, ich bin sechszehn Jahr alt un sie wundert sich, dass ich sie nicht nur küssen will. Aber anstatt mit mir normal darüber zu reden, scheuert sie mir eine und rennt weg. Muss ich das verstehen?"

Missmutig wippte er vor und zurück, ehe er die Flasche ansetzte und einen beneidenswert riesigen Schluck nahm. Offensichtlich hatte er schon gewisse Übung im Saufen – was ich von mir nicht behaupten konnte. Ich fühlte mich nach eineinhalb Gläsern so dicht wie mein Onkel Bruno sich immer gefühlt haben musste. Der ist ja auch letztendlich am Suff drauf gegangen.

Musste ich mir jetzt Sorgen machen? Mein Schädel pocherte nämlich ganz schön, während mein Magen Purzelbäume schlug und ich das Gefühl hatte, Karusell zu fahren.

Aber das allerschlimmste war, dass ich am nächsten Morgen noch exakt das gleiche Gefühl hatte und ich trotzdem noch sauer, enttäuscht und wütend auf Dora war. Das ganze Saufgelage hatte also absolut nichts gebracht. Mein Kummer war unvergessen immer noch da und würde so schnell auch nicht weggehen.

Man sollte sich halt nie auf Frauen, Alkohol oder große Brüder verlassen. Allesamt sind trügerisch, verräterisch und nie da, wenn man sie braucht!

**

* * *

ENDE

* * *

**_Und zum Abschluss bitte einen kleinen Kommentar, ja? Wir wollen das neue Jahr doch fröhlich und zufrieden anfangen! °zwinker°_


End file.
